Sweet Dreams
by dressregina
Summary: The dreams are bliss, but awaking to her lonely life is torture.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song was recorded by Patsy  
  
Cline.  
  
Sweet Dreams of you  
  
Every night I go through  
  
Why can't I forget you and start my life anew  
  
Instead of having sweet dreams about you.  
  
Minerva McGonagall woke with a dreamy smile on her face, and rolled to her  
  
lover's side of the bed, but much to her dismay her lover was not there. His side of the  
  
bed was empty and cold, as it had been for years. Feeling rather foolish Minerva quickly  
  
turned away and began to silently sob. It had been years since Albus Dumbledore had  
  
crushed her heart in his large capable hands, and yet every night she dreamed of him. The  
  
dreams were absolute bliss, but waking to the reality of her lonely life was torture.  
  
You don't love me, it's plain  
  
I should know I'll never wear your ring  
  
I should hate you the whole night through  
  
Instead of having sweet dreams about you.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat alone in the summer cottage that he shared with the love of  
  
his life, wondering whether he would have the heart to break her heart, and let her move  
  
on with her life. Albus knew that if she stayed with him it would ruin her life. She was  
  
young and beautiful, and deserved the chance to live her life with someone who would be  
  
able to keep her safe. Someone who would be able to marry her. Someone with whom  
  
she would be able to have children. Albus knew that it would break his heart to let her go,  
  
but he loved her so much that he was willing to do so.  
  
Albus watched as Minerva wandered toward the front door of the cottage,  
  
carrying a basket of wildflowers. Sighing deeply he walked into their bedroom,  
  
and began to pack up the last of his belongings. He was gathering up his socks and  
  
placing them in a suitcase, when he heard the door to the cottage swing open. The cottage  
  
was immediately filled with the scent of flowers, and the sound of Minerva singing  
  
happily.  
  
"Albus, darling, I found the most glorious hillside. It's covered in flowers, and  
  
overlooks a pond. It was beautiful at sunrise, and I'm sure that it will be equally  
  
beautiful at sunset. Maybe we can have a picnic there tonight?" said Minerva cheerfully,  
  
as putting the freshly picked flowers in water. Minerva waited a moment for a  
  
response then called softly, "Albus?" When he didn't respond Minerva walked into the  
  
bedroom to see if he was napping. What she saw made her heart stop. "Albus, are you  
  
going somewhere?"  
  
Albus looked up from his suitcase, and uttered the phrase that no one in a  
  
relationship wants to hear, "we need to talk."  
  
"Albus, what's wrong? Did something happen at the Ministry?" asked Minerva  
  
her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"Minerva, it over" seeing the confused expression on her face he clarified, "we're  
  
over Minerva."  
  
Minerva began to shake her head slowly, as her eyes welled up with  
tears. "Why?  
  
Did I do something to upset you?"  
  
"Minerva you couldn't have really expected this to last."  
  
"Why not?" she sobbed heartbroken, and feeling very foolish.  
  
"Because it was just a fling...a mid-life crisis."  
  
"A fling," she repeated quietly, "but I thought that you loved me."  
  
Albus silently shook his head, and began to zip up his bags.  
  
Suddenly Minerva's shock was replaced by anger. She had chosen this man over  
  
her family. She had given up her virginity to him, and this was how he repaid her. He had  
  
the audacity to claim that he had never loved her, and that she was a fling! Minerva's  
  
blood began to boil.  
  
As Albus picked up his bags, and headed toward the door, Minerva called to him.  
  
"Wait! Albus, you forgot something!"  
  
When Albus turned around a picture of Minerva and him made contact with his  
  
nose. The glass shattered everywhere and he was certain that his nose was broken,  
  
because he was rendered unable to see. Once he felt slightly less dizzy he bent down,  
  
picked up the picture, and walked toward the front door of the cottage. He placed his  
  
hand on the handle, and turned around to see Minerva lying face-down on the bed crying  
  
her heart out. Then he shut the door and walked out of the cottage and away from his  
  
happiness.  
  
Sweet dreams of you  
  
Things I know can't come true  
  
Why can't I forget the past,  
  
Start loving someone new  
  
Instead of having sweet dreams about you.  
  
Minerva walked into the Great Hall, and took her seat next to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good Morning, Minerva," he said cordially.  
  
"Good Morning, Albus," she replied equally cordially. 


End file.
